Fate's Hand
by wxo-0I0-oxw
Summary: At first glance, they were the perfect couple. At second glance, they had many problems. A look into the couple that GSD failed to develop. [DullindalTalia]


**An: **Well, I'm seeing a lack of Dullindal and Talia fics out there, so I'm deciding to write one! Anyway, it's a pre-destiny story explaining what went wrong in their relationship. Enjoy? PS: It's all done in Talia's POV.

**

* * *

**

Shattered Destiny

A young woman brushes past me as her husband takes her to the dancing hall. They begin slow-dancing, and you can tell by their eyes that they're in love. I turn my head, not being able to see anymore, but I find I can't look away from it. Because its everywhere, every person in the room is dancing with their soul-mate, except for me of course.

I am Commander Talia Gladys of Zaft. Many refer to me as a strong, independent person, someone to respect. I'm often seen alone, whether it be at shopping, taking walks or whatever. The point is that I'm always alone. I usually shrug it off and act like I don't need anyone, but...

Another sigh escapes my mouth, I'm not sure if it's out of loneliness or boredom. My eyes scan the room, and I catch site of someone.

He's wearing a black tuxedo-just like everyone else in the room-and has long black hair that reaches his waist. But there's something else, something that forces me to keep my eyes on him. It's just that, his eyes. They're so, so full of confidence. Confidence that surpasses mine perhaps? I don't have much time to think however, as those beautiful eyes catch site of mine.

And suddenly he's no longer sitting. He's starting to approach someone. I look around, see if there's anyone he could want to talk to, but every other person is dancing with his or her partner. There's no one he could talk to, except for me.

A pretty pink stains my face as he takes the seat beside me, and I try to look away, as if to tell him that I'm not interested, however false that may be. He doesn't seem to take the hint, as he begins talking to me.

"And why are you here all alone?" Suddenly all my respect for him fades. He's just another one, another lecherous pervert. And how pathetic can you get? The old 'what's a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?' line! It's even worse then the heaven one! Letting my pride overcome me, I turn away and ignore him.

"We're outsiders, aren't we?" I look at him-startled by his response-to see him smiling. "We're in a place we don't belong, yet we try to fit in. And we're doing pretty badly, if I may say so myself."

I blink, and continue to gaze at him, not caring if it seems like I'm staring. "Are you all right?" he asks, looking back at me.

Once again, I'm staring into his eyes. The calmness of them, the seriousness, or the confidence in them; I don't know which, but one of them draws me into them. I'm suddenly at a loss for words, my breathing slows, and my heart beats wildly.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I'm just a stranger to you. I shouldn't be bothering you." He gets up, and begins to walk back to his seat.

Without realizing it, I grab his sleeve, "Wait, don't go!" Oh god, I feel like one of those clinging high-school fangirls. How could I do that? That's not like me at all! I try to redeem myself, but I find I can't speak. The pink that has stained my cheeks only moments before returns, this time deeper then ever, as he takes the seat beside me again.

"So, I take it that you need someone to talk to too?" he asks, a calm aura floating around him. His confidence and easiness baffles me, and I find myself speechless once again. So, all I can do is nod.

"It's alright," he speaks, "it's only natural. Humans will always have a nagging feeling which forces them to be with someone else, even more so when they're in the presence of others."

My eyes widen, he just spoke what my mind was thinking. "How did you?" I ask.

He chuckles, "I saw the way you watched all the couples dance. I concluded that you must have been lonely."

I stare a bit more, before raising my eyebrow, "Have you been stalking me?"

Instead of stuttering, he smiles again. "If watching you makes me a stalker," he turns to look me in the eye, "I guess that makes you a stalker too."

The blush, which had recently began to dissipate, began to deepen again. I refrain myself from turning away, or grabbing my cheeks, in fear of making it to obvious. Instead, I try to change the subject. "You sure know what to say all the time."

"Hmm?" he looks at me, with those eyes of his again, this time a hint of confusion in them.

I smile, "It's just... you always say the right thing, its as if you know exactly what to say before you've even thought of it."

He continues staring at me, with that dazed look still in his eye. "I guess I'm just a good analyst then, hmm?"

I ponder what he says, but before I can come to a conclusion he begins speaking again.

"It's lonely isn't it?" he says, eyeing the couples dancing, "It feels like we're outcasts, since we're the only ones not dancing."

He turns toward me, his hand outstretched, "Shall we change that?"

I stare for a moment, trying to find an answer. Should I? Dance with a man I've only met today? It would be disloyal, unacceptable, and totally uncharacteristic of me! But then again, this entire day, I seem to be acting out of the ordinary. One more time wouldn't hurt.

I happily take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor. As we gracefully glide along, I lean on his shoulder, a bright smile appearing on my face.

I, Talia Gladys, tough and independent woman of Zaft, dancing with another man, and enjoying it no less?

Who would've thought?

**

* * *

An: Well, that's it for now. This was intentionally a one-shot but because I'm too lazy to finish it now, I think I'll make it a 3-parter. Anywho, I'm sorry if I have Talia ooc, I'm just trying to think what she would act like without her serious face on. GSD didn't give her a lot of relaxing time...**


End file.
